


經理的小年下秘書—5

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—5

「星伊工作還有什麼要問我嗎？」輝人作為一個指導新人秘書可說是盡心盡力了。

「沒有了，輝人謝謝你。」

星伊在公司除了容仙外，輝人就是她唯一信任的人。公司就是一個社會的縮影，人性的黑暗面都在這裡表露出來。有些人為了出位而不擇手段，最常見的不過於同事在茶水間的飯後話題可見每一天都有不同的八卦。

「喲！這條裙子不就是那間名牌店的嗎？」一位壞心腸的同事里愛在星伊面前說著。

「我們的星伊怎麼這麼有錢吶！」

「上次有人看到你和經理到名牌店了嗎，難道你被經理包養了嗎，哈。」

「你夠了，別血口噴人，收收你的賤嘴吧！」輝人實在看不過眼，挺身為星伊說話。

「輝人，算了別理她了。」星伊並不想輝人因為她而得罪公司的同事。

「這是默認吧！就你這樣的貨色，癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉！」

「夠了！」輝人怒吼道，里愛看見她發怒也覺得沒趣，自己離開。

容仙這時候聽到外面的吵鬧聲，默默打開門，看著站起來的輝人。

「怎麼了？」

「里愛說...」星伊在一旁捂著她的嘴。

「沒事，只是工作上有點小意見而已。」想了一個天衣無縫的藉口，可是緊張的神情出賣了自己。

「說，怎麼了。」

「里愛說經理包養星伊，還說她癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉！」

「沒...就...就只是同事間開開玩笑。」星伊還想解釋。

「叫里愛來我房間。」說完容仙徑自走到房間。

輝人一臉興奮走到里愛座位前，通知她經理要她到房間裡，里愛心裏一慌，已經猜到是關於她剛才說的話，一定是丁輝人打的小報告，但話已說出，心想著被包養的人就是好，有人為她撐腰，只好接受現實，心驚膽顫地敲下經理房間的門。

容仙與里愛的對話大約只有五分鐘，出來的里愛雙眼紅腫，鼻子通紅，一臉不憤地走到星伊臉前。

「對不起！」看得出本人並不誠心誠意，只是想敷衍了事。

隨後里愛就丟下一句話，便回到自己位子上，用紙皮箱收拾自己的東西。

「你就是知道經理是董事的女兒，為了錢才接近她！」

董事女兒...?經理是金董事的女兒?金...

星伊問了輝人容仙是不是金董事的女兒，輝人很驚奇原來星伊不知道。她曾經聽說董事原本讓容仙當上董事，接手他自己的股份，最後容仙並不妥協，想開拓自己的畫畫事業，無奈與董事商量下，才勉強在這公司做經理。

從輝人那裡確認了容仙的身分，頓時感到失落，全公司都知道的事情唯獨自己不知道，被人家說是被包養也是在所難免，星伊不知道為什麼容仙並不告訴她，猜想是不是她不信任自己。

.

下班回到家中，星伊立刻詢問容仙，希望她可以和自己說實話。

「歐膩，你是不是董事的女兒？」

「你從哪裡聽來的？」

「里愛...」

「嗯，沒錯，我是他女兒。」

「歐膩為什麼不告訴我？」

「不想你感到負擔，而且我是不是他女兒重要嗎？」

星伊放下心頭大石，原來是自己想得太多了，星伊拿好睡衣和毛巾便到浴室裡洗澡，經過幾天的相處，兩人玉帛相見已經是常事，星伊已經習慣了，但是有時候洗澡還是會覺得不自在。

容仙看見星伊洗完澡，把身體都擦乾淨的時候就到浴室從背後抱著她，此時容仙抱著裸著的星伊，感受到沒有衣衫的阻礙，接觸到她的身體，手裡開始調皮地在身上遊走。

「歐膩我剛洗完澡...」

「可以再洗。」

「要不明...」

「今天。」命令的語氣令星伊無法反抗，只好順著容仙的意見。

容仙抱起了星伊，雖說容仙外表看起來非常瘦弱，但定時定候會到健身室運動，手臂上的肌肉已經顯而易見，要抱起星伊這麼輕的女孩是毫無困難。

星伊雙手環著容仙的頸，連氣也不敢喘，也不敢亂動，全身裸著被抱的感覺有點怪。

容仙把星伊抱到床上，在包包裡拿出了令星伊感到驚慌的假陽具和潤滑液。容仙並沒有像第一次那樣先做好充足的前戲，而是將潤滑液塗在手上搓擦，雙手不斷摩擦著那根挺身的東西，然後確認挺起的已充滿著潤滑液的保護才戴上。

剩下的潤滑液被直接倒在星伊的身上，冷凍的液體流在身上，感到冷冰冰。雙手不斷將潤滑液擦得均勻，滑過雙乳及沒有贅肉的小腹，不斷揉著山峰，令液體的光澤令皮膚更光亮。最後雙指慢慢撥開花瓣，將潤滑液倒在裡頭，有些甚至在裏面溢了出來。

「歐膩...好冷...」

「等一下就不會冷了。」

說完容仙便把那根挺起慢慢地插在星伊裡面，因為潤滑液的幫助，所以進去的時候暢通無阻。

「歐...歐膩...啊...進去惹...」雙腿張大，為了讓那根挺起可以融合在自己身內。

容仙看見星伊好像並沒有不適感，開始慢慢抽插，讓星伊適應著玩具的進入，星伊的嬌喘聲不斷環繞在她耳邊，令身下的動作不斷逐漸加快，原本微弱的嬌喘變成誘人的呻吟聲，其中還帶著挺起插進小穴時的聲音。

「啪—啪—」不斷地抽插著，原本在小穴的潤滑液被抽插動作帶了出來，每一下都有液體在小穴溢了出來。

「啊...歐膩...太快...啊...」

「還不夠快。」

容仙並沒有理會星伊的話，不斷用著挺起去頂撞著小穴，讓蜜汁流出，想讓星伊感受到快感，星伊雙腿扣著容仙的背，後者則更壓上星伊，令在蜜穴的挺起更插進裡面。

「歐膩...我快要...要到惹...」

此時容仙並沒有像剛才一樣不斷抽插，而是用盡力氣一下插進小穴，再慢慢抽出，再一下發力挺進裡面，小心退去，不斷重複這個動作，星伊終於在最後一次用力插進小穴的時候高潮，這次並沒有抽搐，但小穴噴出的液體可見她的快感和滿足。

裡面的挺起並沒有拔出，而是留在裡面，在星伊不斷大口喘著粗氣時，容仙把她抱起，雙手托起她的雙腿，而身體因為地心吸力的緣故，小穴狠狠地坐在挺起上，原本在小穴滲出的汁液順著身軀的線條滴在地下。

「星伊你看你的愛液很多哦。」

「歐膩我...我沒有...」

「不信的話我讓你看看。」

容仙用手臂的力量，配合著下體的動作，令星伊上下搖動，當星伊向下墜落時，容仙則挺起腰來，兩方的的衝擊力比起平時更插的深入。

「啊...不行...太深了歐膩...」

「乖。」

容仙持續的抽插，液體也不斷流下，滴答滴答—

「歐膩...我要去了...要去了...」

「不準，給我忍著。」

「哈啊...嗯...啊...」

星伊緊緊抱著容仙，下身的刺激和快感一同向她襲來，但自己知道不能高潮，要聽容仙話忍著，所以她只好緊緊閉上眼睛，盡量忘記現在的快感，眼角的眼淚不自覺地流下來。

「乖，忍一下。」

容仙此時將星伊抵在牆上，分輕自己的力量，不斷向小穴努力抽插，讓星伊忍著是希望她能夠訓練持久性，而且忍著過後的快感會加倍迎上。

最後容仙狠狠將星伊的身體向下放，自己的腰身也配合著，發力地向上頂，知道星伊此時要忍不著，便開聲允許星伊高潮。

「星伊，可以了。」

星伊抱著容仙，下身流下的液體不斷，星伊掛著容仙的手臂上的雙腿頓時發軟，腦袋一片空白，只感受到那根挺起慢慢從小穴退出來，自己下身的液體不斷滴下，身體抽搐不斷，控制不了被抽插後的身體反應，之後手儘量攥緊容仙的衣服，不斷喘氣來順自己的呼吸。

「很乖了。」

容仙摸著星伊的頭，然後將她帶到浴室洗澡，再放到床上。

文星伊，就當這是我金容仙對你的所做的彌補，如果你知道了希望你別怪我，我也不想。


End file.
